Complicated
by Apples Of Avalon
Summary: A collection of YinxYuck drabbles because I'd rather not let this fandom die. Ratings and length may vary; there is no clear continuity. Prompts are accepted.
1. Numb

He was supposed to feel something.

When he heard the news - vague murmurs, fleeting gossip - he couldn't believe it. It wasn't possible; not after fighting her so many times and being witness to what she and her brother could do. And although he knew that it was best to stay away, he looked for her. And find her, he did.

He found her unconscious. Hurt. And just by looking at her he could already tell that the last thing she had felt was excruciating pain.

He was supposed to feel something.

It wasn't easy, sneaking into her hospital room. When she wasn't being checked on by doctors or nurses, then she was being constantly guarded by her brother or her sensei - or both. Neither of them were coping with the situation well; Yang was clenching his sword tightly as if ready to stick it in someone's gut and Master Yo's eyes were tired and unfocused and full of despair. For him to be caught in her room by them was guaranteed pain at the very least.

After waiting for what seemed like an eternity though, both finally left the room to let her rest, giving him a chance to slip through the window and stand on her bedside. It was quiet save for the soft beeps of the heart monitor hooked up to her, and the room smelled strongly of sterilizer and faintly of blood.

He was supposed to feel something.

But_ what _was he supposed to feel?

Was he supposed to feel joy? Satisfaction? Triumph? After all, she was his enemy and the major obstacle between him and absolute power. With her out of the picture, he could easily dispose of the other two and fulfill his destiny of becoming the strongest Woo Foo Warrior that ever lived.

In the end, he _hated_ her.

Or was he supposed to feel anger? Sorrow? Distress? Because underneath all the hatred and lies and manipulation that was their relationship, he craved for her. She belonged to him and he desired her with an almost violent intensity, and no one was allowed to touch her but him. No one.

In the end, he _loved_ her.

So now he was standing beside her, looking down at her broken body and all he could think about was that he was supposed to feel something.

Fury. Glee. Pain. Anguish. Confusion. Anything.

Anything at all.

But he felt

_nothing._


	2. Fade

As far as Yin could remember, Yuck had always been evil.

Evil was too general of a definition, though; he was aggressive and bossy, rude and arrogant, cruel and heartless. So full of anger and the desire to destroy everything that stood in his path, he was everything Woo Foo stood against - _she_ stood against - but considering he was the living embodiment of everything negative in her and Yang, it wasn't really that surprising.

It just made her twisted attraction to him all the more disturbing.

But there used to be a time - a fleeting moment - when he wasn't violent or cruel. A time when his fur was clean and slicked back and his eyes were bright and his laughter was sincere and kind. And during that time he had tried to redeem himself and earn their forgiveness.

But they didn't listen. Even when Master Yo and the mayor and the rest of the world forgave him, she and her brother would never forgive him.

And the kindness left his eyes all too quickly.

But sometimes she wondered: had he really meant to change? He did mention some marauding monks had 'reformed' him, but she could swear she saw his eyes flash with fury behind his tight smile when he said it. Had he been forced to become good? Had it all been an act, like they had suspected? Or maybe he had tried too hard to make the impossible possible?

She would never know, she guessed.

But every time he touched her with his sharp claws, every time he whispered dark words in her ear, every time he left white-hot lovebites across her shoulders…

Every time the cruel Yuck loved her, the fading memory of the kind Yuck's bright smile would come back to her, and a little piece of her heart would break.


	3. Dirty

Dampen. Scrub. Rinse.

Dampen. Scrub. Rinse.

Dampen. Scrub. Rinse.

She silently repeats these instructions to herself like a personal mantra, pink fingers holding a sponge as she furiously scrubs her fur, almost as if trying to peel it off. The shower is set to hot - so hot it scald her body, turning the skin underneath an angry red - but that's the way she needs it to be. Hot temperatures kill germs, keeps things sterile and clean.

Dampen. Scrub. Rinse.

The sponge is not enough (not enough for her) and she angrily discards it, reaching out for the bottle of shampoo. Taking almost half of the bottle's contents in one go, she runs her fingers through the rose-colored fur and scratches with her nails the filth she thinks is underneath.

She's dirty. She _feels_ dirty. And she hates feeling like that but right now she hates it even more because she knows it's her fault to begin with.

She let him near her.

She let him touch her. Kiss her fur, bite the flesh, caress the skin. And he knew exactly where to touch her, he knew to make her feel like jelly in his hands, how to please her and make her sigh-

And now that it was over and done with, she was left with nothing but regret.

Gritting her teeth, she tries using the sponge again and rubs it against her arm; rubs it until her skin burns and reddens and all the grime and shame get washed away.

Dampen. Scrub. Rinse.

It's useless though, and she knows it. Because she also knows that sooner or later she'll go back to him (or him to her), and the cycle will start anew. Because in the end they always seek out the other, seek an outlet for their frustration and their lust and their hunger, and for her no one could satisfy that yearning but him.

But useless as it is, she still insists on cleaning away the filth. And she will keep on doing so as long as it means she can erase her regrets away and pretend things are they way they're meant to be and that she's still a good girl, a role model student; at least until he comes again and he brings that shame with him.

"Yiiiiiiiin! C'mon, you're hoggin' all the warm water!"

"Give me a sec!" She scrubs harder, more desperately. Her skin in stinging, burning, and small droplets of blood begin to pepper the bathroom floor but she bites her lips and endures it.

She has to clean the dirt away.

She has to get _him _off of her.

But she can still feel his presence, his tongue in her cheek and his teeth on her shoulders, and she realizes it's too late for her.

Dampen. Scrub. Rinse.

Dampen. Scrub. Rinse.

Dampen. Scrub. Rinse.


	4. Soul Mates

"Are you even sure this is gonna work?"

"Not with that attitude of yours; that's for sure."

Yuck's lip curls into a snarl, razor-sharp teeth glinting under the light of the setting sun, but Yin has already learned to ignore him as she flips through the ancient tome in her hands. Blue eyes scan page by page at incredible speed and faint words escape her lips as she recites different spells under her breath, yet none of them is the one she's looking for.

Yuck watches her with a bored expression as he fiddles with his sword; she's been immersed in that book for a while now and he never liked being idle for too long, "Aaaaand we're actually doing this because…?"

"Because you were the one who wouldn't shut up about not being able to summon his Aura, remember?" She can't see him, but she can already picture his amber eyes glaring murder at her direction; it's still nothing new in their relationship. "And even though I really should know better, I'm actually doing a great effort here to help you with that so the least you could do is, you know, _be grateful_?"

"Am I hearing this right? _You_'re actually helping _me_ out with my training as a genuine act of kindness?" His arms wrap themselves around her waist and she can feel his chin resting on her forehead. She flickers her ears as a sign of displeasure but he couldn't care any less, "Somebody stop the presses; it's a Hawoochrisfoonahkahmas miracle."

"Honestly, I'm more interested in trying out my own magical abilities while using more advanced spells. But hey, two birds with one stone, right?" She finally manages to get him off her after much squirming and pushing. She hears an 'oomph' and a growl; she just smiles wickedly in return, "So you better not try anything funny this time; anything goes wrong and you'll probably be the one getting the worst end of the deal here."

"Me? Plot anything? Perish the thought."

"I found it!" Levitating both the book and herself via magic, she signals the green rabbit to do the same as she takes on the Lotus position. Once he's floating in front of her, she moves the book so that he can get a closer look at the spell, "So here's what we're gonna do. Auras are sensitive to other Auras, and depending on the foreign Aura's vibe they can become stronger or weaker. What I'm gonna do is try to make your Aura react by exposing you to my own. Any questions before we start?"

"Yeah," Amber eyes look back nonchalantly at blue eyes, "what if our Auras don't react well to each other?"

"We can't know for sure how they will react…" Pink hands clench and unclench nervously, "But we really can't know until we try, right? And if they don't then they'll just repel each other and that will be that."

"And what if I really just don't have an Aura?" Yuck's tone turns sour, "Why would this work now? I've tried summoning it on my own many times and nothing worked-"

"Love and passion worked fine for me and Yang. I doubt you've tried that."

"That's a load of crap; love isn't the only 'true emotion' out there, y'know."

"But anger isn't any better; we're not supposed to use Woo Foo like that." With a wave of her hands, a dozen long wax candles float out of the bag Yin brought with her and form a loose circle around both rabbits. She gives Yuck a pleading look and he rolls his eyes as he lights them all with a snap of his fingers. He was always a natural when it came to fire techniques.

"Let's just get this over with."

Nodding, she stretches out her arms and motions Yuck to grab them, which he reluctantly does. His hands feel rough and calloused and the fur feels coarse; "What we need to do now is focus. Close your eyes and picture your Aura flowing through our arms and into me, and I'll do the same for you."

"Whatever."

"You're already off to a bad start," she retorts, and closes her eyes before getting a chance to see his reaction. She starts thinking about all the things she cares about, the things worth defending: keeping nature clean, abandoned animals, her friends, her family….

She can already feel her Aura surging around her, but instead of letting it take its giant-pink-bunny form she channels it through her body, making it flow through her arms and into Yuck. "Are you feeling my Aura?"

"I think so." He thinks so? "But mine isn't coming out. Dammit Yin, I told you this wouldn't work!" His grip on her thightens, nails digging into her flesh.

She squeezes his hands in hers, but unlike him she's aiming for a more reassuring gesture, "Give it a minute! Your Aura is probably still dormant so it's harder for it to-

Suddenly, she feels it. The air changes. Her fur stands on end. Her Aura crackles and wavers.

Something is wrong.

She hears Yuck yell out in pain, his hold on her now a painful iron grip. She tries to open her eyes, but her lids refuse to cooperate. Her whole body feels frozen, but she can still feel her heart hammer loudly against her ribcage and she realizes that this was a bad idea, "Yuck, you have to let go of me! We have to stop!"

"I told you…" His voice is shaky and strained, yet brimming with rage, "this wouldn't….work….they're rejecting…."

"No, not rejecting! I think they're-!"

The earth cracks. The candles shoot pillars of flame into the sky.

Raw, pure power crackles along their bodies with a burning intensity and neither of them has the chance to cry out before the power consumes them both.

They open their eyes.

—-

_To her, his Aura feels hot._

_It's hot like fire and boiling blood, and it smells like ash and smoke and rot. It's filled with anger and hatred and bloodlust, and she seethes and growls as if all that fury were her own._

_His Aura is red (but shouldn't it be green?) and it's jagged and scarred and burning. The red envelops her and suddenly she's burning, she's tied to the stake and his flames are eating away her flesh and her bones and her soul until there's nothing left-_

_And suddenly there's warmth. Not the scorching flames of his anger but a soft, pleasant warmth that wraps her like a blanket. The smell of smoke and rot is gone and underneath the storm of his hatred and wrath she feels peace. Happiness. So small and frail but to her it glows like the morning sun._

_And she smiles, and welcomes his soul into her. And she lets it burn her, consume her until she's lost forever inside his warmth._

_—-_

_To him, her Aura feels cold._

_It's cold like ice and bitter tears, and it smells like frost and dead flowers and dirty water. It's filled with jealousy and frustration and despair, and he screams and weeps as if all that sorrow were his own._

_Her Aura is blue (but wasn't it pink?) and it's sharp and cracked and freezing. The blue envelops him and suddenly he's drowning, he's shackled to a slab of concrete as he sinks and her waters are crushing his ribs and his organs and his soul until there's nothing left-_

_And suddenly there's coolness. Not the stinging cold of her sadness but a gentle, pleasant coolness that washes over him. The smell of dead flowers and frost is gone and underneath the typhoon of her sorrow and envy he feels forgiveness. Kindness. So weak and delicate but to him it sings like a river's song._

_And he smiles, and welcomes her soul into him. And he lets it wash him away, drown him until he's lost forever inside her coolness._

_—-_

_For the first time in their lives, they're completely naked. Exposed and stripped of any barrier or disguise. With their souls left in the open for the world to see._

_Except there is no world. There is nothing left in this void except for them both and they don't mind baring out their entire being to each other. Because they've already seen the depth of the other's soul and they've embraced it, yearned for it._

_His hand touches hers, and their souls dance and sing and call for each other. And they smile, for there is no longer anything they need or want beside each other-_

—-

They open their eyes.

The ground below them has split open and reduced to dust, and the candles flicker out as they drop to the floor, nothing but molten stubs. Both rabbits yelp as their concentration is lost and they fall to the floor on their backs.

A bird cries out from the treetops.

Lying on her back, Yin stares at the sky above her - the sun is almost behind the horizon and is tinting the sky a lavender hue. Her back is complaining from receiving most of the force of her fall, but she's too far away to pay any mind to it.

Something happened. She can no longer remember what it was that happened - sometimes colors flicker across her vision (Green? Red?) but that's all that comes back to her - but she knows that something big happened to her and to Yuck. To their Auras.

Her skin is crawling.

Slowly, she sits upright and looks for her green partner. He's still in front of her, and he's looking at his hands as if he had done something horrible with them (horrible even for him). He feels her gaze on him, and when he looks up amber and sky blue meet and both rabbits shiver with the sudden power, the energy that trickles down their spines and all over their bodies.

"So…..did it work?"

"No idea." She struggles to stand - her legs won't stop shaking - and runs her hand through her rose fur, "They certainly weren't rejecting each other - our Auras, I mean. But I don't know what…Can you summon your Aura now?"

"I don't know and I'm not gonna find out now." His shock is now frustration, and when he tries to stand his knees give out under him and a string of swears and insults escape him. And although she knows he hates being helped, her first impulse is to reach out for his hand and hoist him up-

The moment their hands touch, energy flares out like an electric current and they can feel their souls sing again.

Warmth envelops Yin like a cocoon, and she feels her Aura stir within her as if craving to be released from its inprisonment. Her eyes find Yuck's one more, but this time they remember; she remembers the red and the warmth and the peace while he remembers the blue and the coolness and the kindness.

The both remember the halcyon they found in each other.

But he's the first one to let go, and the spell is instantly broken. And before she can stop him the world flashes bright green and he's already gone.

The bird cries out for the last time.


	5. Hunt

**Special chapter dedicated to Rosie (aka Breaking Bunnies)**

**Warning: Mentions of blood, gore and character death. And I guess it also counts as an AU?**

She's no longer sure how many days have passed by.

She's not even sure how she got there in the first place. She remembers fighting against the NightMaster with Yang and Master Yo - they had cornered him, one shot from the Toilet Brush of Illumination would be all it took to vanquish him now- but then the NightMaster caught them by surprise, used a magic spell when they were close enough-

The last thing she remembers is hearing her brother and master scream. Then, darkness.

She's not sure where she is either. The gas tanks and old machinery suggest a factory, but the poor state and barricaded doors and windows imply it has been long abandoned. And underneath the wooden boars blocking them, there's dark magic that neutralizes her own and not even the Might side of Woo Foo can break through them.

_"After all, I wouldn't want you two to escape right in the middle of the game, would I? Not when things begin to get….__**interesting**__."_

That was the last thing she heard the NightMaster when she came back to, and no matter how much she screamed and cursed at him he never replied after that. And for the following days after that she wandered the factory in complete, crushing silence, searching for an exit of some sort and yelling for help that never came.

What if Yang and Master Yo were held captive? What if they were dead?

What if-

_Crack_

Screaming, she fires a burst of magic toward the source of the sound without even thinking. Her heart is pounding like a hammer against her chest and she's breathing to laud and all she can think is _He found me he's here how could I not notice I'm going to die __**I'M GOING TO DIE-**_

A rat shrieks and scampers away from behind an old septic tank, its tail burning with blue fire. And as it makes its escape, Yin watches it get away, frozen in place, her eyes wide and full of fear and confusion.

Silence. Heavy, crushing silence falls over the factory again.

Her knees finally give in, and she weeps and screams and claws at the ground until she runs out of tears and her throat goes raw.

She can't take it anymore; she just wants it to end.

She just wants everything to end.

—

_"You're taking too long in dealing with the girl."_

"Oh, so now you're gonna question how I do my job? Screw you."

_"I don't recall you taking so long when dealing with the boy and the panda."_

"Psh, the old fart wasn't much of a challenge anyways. Yang wouldn't stop thrashin' about like a rabid dog, but breakin' his spine sure shut him up good. Either way, I never gave a shit for those two."

_"But you care for the girl? Is that what you're implying? Because if you're going to let yourself get distracted by that little _wench_ then I might as well get rid of you just like you got rid of the chicken."_

"Don't go comparin' me to that little bitch. He didn't even put up a damn fight; all he did was cry and beg for his pathetic life. I'm gonna get the job done, so quit badgerin' me about it!"

"Hmph. Then what are you going to do now, then?"

Bloodshot eyes the color of fire open in the dark. Bloodstained, sharp teeth twist into a grin.

"Leave it to me. I'm just gonna….._play_ with her a while."

—-

"Breathe, Yin, breathe. You can't think clearly if you're panicking like this."

She's checking the lower levels again. She clings to the hope that maybe, just maybe, the NightMaster overlooked an escape route and never bothered to seal it. She has checked all floors from top to bottom, without a moment to rest, but despite not finding a single breach she still holds on to that hope like a stowaway clinging to the remains of the ship.

Hope is all she has left, after all. Without it, she's all alone-

No. Not alone.

She remembers how a few days back, after running in circles in this forsaken maze for the first time, she thought she was completely ad utterly alone. And all she wanted back then more than anything was to have someone to talk to, anyone to keep her isolation and her paranoia and her madness at bay. And it brings back a bittersweet, empty smile to her face because not long after that did she discover that she was not alone after all, but instantly wished with all of her heart that she was.

She can still hear his laughter.

She can still hear his claws scraping against the wall.

She can still smell his dirty fur, his rotting breath.

She can still see his smile, his horrible smile-

"Breathe, Yin. Just breathe."

Steam hisses above her head. Water drips from a leak behind her. And she knows they're just insignificant noises, but after being isolated for so long she no longer knows if she can trust her senses. An somehow she has to, or else he'll find her again and this time she won't be able to escape-

"YIN!"

…

…Yang?

"Yin! Where are you!? YIN!"

Master Yo!

They're here. They're both here. And they're still alive and well and they're nearby. And once she finds them they can finally escape and make the NightMaster pay, make _him_ pay. But what really matters is that they're _here_ and they're _alive_.

_What are you waiting for!? Go with them! GO GO GO!_

And she runs. She runs faster than she ever ran in her life, her ears twitching as she tries to decipher where the screams are coming from. The maze is huge, and its many twists and turns confuse and tire her, but her family's shouts ring in the air and she refuses to lose them.

"Yin! Are you there!?"

"We're gonna get outta here, sis! I promise!"

"I can hear you guys, but I can't see you! Where are you!?" Her legs as well as her lungs feel like they're burning already and she has no idea where she is anymore. Yang and Master Yo's shouts bounce off the walls and sound as if coming from different directions, and she has no idea where to go-

"Yin! YIN!

Yang's voice; it sounds closer. She turns around and sees the staircase leading to the basement. She recalls it being closed before, secured tightly under lock and key, but its doors are now wide open and she can now clearly hear their voices coming from within.

Were they trapped inside all this time? How could she not notice?

"Yang! Master Yo! I'm here!" she calls out, but they keep on yelling out for her. She makes her way down the stairs carefully; the basement is submerged in darkness and she has no energy to summon a Foo Orb from all her running. The room is humid and the air is stale, and she feels an unpleasant chill creeping down her spine, but she has to steel her nerves for her family. She has to-

She spots silhouettes at the end of the stairs. She can barely make out the blue, black and white of their fur.

If she could, she would've cried with relief but she had already cried so much there were no tears left. With trembling legs she walks down the remaining steps and reaches out for them with her hand, "O-oh my gosh, do you guys even know how worried I was for you? For a moment I thought you were-"

As soon as the walks down the last step, the smell of rotting flesh hits her like a brick wall. And although at first she's dazed and confused by such a smell, a second glance at where her family lies pierces her heart like a knife.

Yang's lying down on the floor, but his body is twisted at an unnatural way and his back is just _wrong_. And there is something dark all over Yo's chest; something dark and wet and there's _something_ coming out of it, like a teddy bear whose stuffing has been violently ripped out.

And right in front of both bodies, right next to her feet, is a small audiocasette.

_"Yin! Where are you, sis!?"_

_"We won't let them hurt you-ou-ou-ou-ou-ou-"_

And the battery dies.

Yin feels lightheaded. She stares at the bodies of her loved ones and yet she feels nothing. Because she knows it's a dream - it has to be a dream. And any time now she'll wake up in her bed and Yang will be snoring from across the room and then Master Yo will come in and yell at them to get up already and everything will be fine as it always has been-

"You were always so easy to fool."

The basement doors close.

With a mournful wail she turns around and starts climbing up the stairs, but a fist in the dark connects with her stomach and knocks the wind out of her, forcing her to kneel. She tries to see through the darkness and her own tears but all she sees are amber eyes and bloodstained teeth, and the weight of her mistake makes her heart drop.

"It's been a while, Honey Bunny."

"You killed them." Her voice is the tiniest of whispers, but the stark, cold realization that Yang and Yo are truly dead and gone makes her voice rise like a raging wave, "You killed them you killed them how could you kill them **YOU MURDERER I'LL KILL YOU****_ I HATE YOU_**-"

Rough lips capture her own, and her mouth fills with the metallic taste of old blood as his tongue forces its way through. And she screams and growls and digs her nails against his face but all he does is chuckle, always unflinching against her attacks. His lips let go of hers, still connected only by a string of saliva, and a green Foo Orb lights up the room.

"Aw, you break my heart, Yin. You shouldn't say such hurtful things."

Yuck's entire body is covered in old, dried blood; his dull green fur almost black under the green light. He's lazily fiddling with his gore-smeared sword, his lips curled into a cruel, haunting smile and his eyes empty of emotion save for madness; "And you should be thankful, too; now your stupid brother and the old fart can't bother us anymore~"

"Why?" She has many more questions for him; more questions and insults and accusations but only one question makes it out of her tongue, "Why are you doing this to me? Why did you do this to them?"

His smile only becomes wider, and he kneels beside her as he reaches out for her. She tries to avoid his touch but his hand grabs a fistful of her fur tightly and she can do nothing but whimper as she feels his nails dig into her skin and his warm breath next to her ears.

"I'm doing this because I love you, Honey Bunny. Don't you see?" His free hand slips under Yin's gi and he drags his claws all the way down her spine, eliciting a shudder from her. "And I just can't wait to see how beautiful you would look, all covered in blood."

"You sick son of a-!"

Snarling, she pushes herself off the ground and lunges for his neck. She's beyond reason now; all she sees is red and all she wants is to have his heart in her hands, crush it under her foot until there's nothing left-

But Yuck's faster than her, and before she can even reach him he lashes with lightning-quick reflexes and suddenly there's a sharp, cold pain in her chest. Her vision begins to blur as pain spreads all over her body like a blossoming flower, and when she looks down all she sees in his sword embedded in her.

"Shhhhhhhhh."

He's now holding her down, silencing her with a finger, and with a sudden jerk he drags his sword down, opening her flesh from the chest to the navel. And she screams and cries and struggles, but he clamps one hand on her mouth to silence her while gently caressing her cheek with the other, leaving bright red marks on her skin as he kisses her with bloodstained lips, "Pink and red make a lovely combination, don't you agree?"

Her vision is failing, fading to black, and the excruciating agony all over her body is too much to handle. She can barely feel her legs, her arms are not responding, and as her lifeforce is painfully dripping out of her chest she acknowledges the fact that her death is unavoidable.

And for a moment, a very fleeting moment, she swears she can hear Yang and Master Yo laugh one last time before it fades away forever.

"Do you really think…I look beautiful like this?"

Yuck laughs gently, and for an instant the look in his eyes seems almost genuinely loving as he bends down to kiss her forehead; "You never looked so beautiful in your life until now, love."

"Good."

He's taken aback by the sudden steelness in her voice. He looks into her eyes but he only finds cold, hard ice in them, and his smiles fades.

"Because it's the last thing you'll ever see."

And even though at this point it should be impossible for her to even move, rage-fueled adrenaline pumps through her veins as she presses her hands against his face, fingers glowing red with the power of Yincinerate.

The green Foo Orb sizzles out. The smell of burning flesh and the sound of agonized screams fill the air.

He tries to struggle out of her grip, but Yin digs her finger deeper into him as her hands burn brighter. Blood is gushing out of her abdomen like a fountain but she no longer cares; all she can think about is making him scream, make him suffer like he made her brother and her master suffer.

After a while he stops screaming and struggling, and only then she lets go.

The room is dark again, but in the darkness she can still make out his horribly disfigured face, contorted forever in an expression of horror and pain. And that is enough to make her smile.

Even after she dies, the smile does not fade away.

—

In another place far away, bright red eyes watch the gruesome events unfold through a sphere of pure magic. Sharp teeth form a smile as the pink rabbit is cut open like a fish, but then twist into a snarl as the green rabbit's face is burnt away. And as both rabbit finally perish, a black wing covers the sphere and dissolves it.

But the NightMaster soon smiles again. Yuck's death was a shame, yes, but at least the boy kept his promise.

And to him, that's all that mattered.


End file.
